


Catch

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [156]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Parker is hurt in a fall. Eliot reacts...poorly.





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "tending an injury" from [this meme](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/164991585155/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme), and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/165354165355/for-the-second-prompt-from-this-ask-26)

“Hold _still_ , Parker!” Eliot ordered.   


Parker tried to push him out of the way. “Psh, I’m fine.”   


“No, you’re not,” Eliot said, and was gratified to hear Hardison echo the sentiment.

“It was only thirty feet!” Parker protested.

Yes, Eliot was well aware of how far of a fall it had been. He’d heard her curse on the comms, heard the hitch in her breath when she’d realized she was going to land wrong. He’d been out of the van in a heartbeat, Hardison right on his heels.   


They’d been able to move her, thankfully, and they’d gotten her back to the pub without incident, but it had been a ride where Eliot’s heart had been in his throat for the duration.   


Now, at least, they had Parker somewhere safe, and Eliot could actually see how bad the fall had been beyond the bare minimum. Thankfully, it wasn’t as bad as he’d thought it been when she’d fallen, but still.   


“Sprained your ankle, sprained your knee,” he said. 

“That’s it?” Hardison said, disbelief and relief evident in his voice.   


“That’s it,” Eliot confirmed, and turned back to Parker. “You’re damn lucky it wasn’t worse.”   


Parker groaned. “Do I have to wear the knee brace again?”   


“Maybe for a few days, if it’ll keep you from doing anything stupid,” Eliot grumbled.   


Parker looked like she was about to rip him a new one, but Eliot didn’t particularly care right then.   


“Hey, babe, it’s okay,” Hardison said, although Eliot wasn’t sure which one of them he was talking to. “Look, if nothing’s actually torn, you just need to rest it and keep it elevated, get an ice pack on it and stuff. Should heal up within a month. It’s gonna be fine, and you don’t need the brace again.”   


“What were you _thinking_ , Parker?” Eliot demanded.   


“That it could _hold me_ ,” she snapped. “It didn’t show any obvious signs of wear, everything else in the building was sturdy, I couldn’t have known that _one part_ was going to snap!”

“You should’ve!” Eliot snapped back, even as he knew how absolutely unreasonable he was being. “You should’ve been more careful, Parker, we can’t lose you!”   


“Hey, man.” Hardison rested a hand on his shoulder. “We didn’t.”   


Eliot knew that. He _knew_ that, but it didn’t change how goddamn scared and _angry_ he was at the thought of losing either of them. And to such a stupid thing, a miscalculation in a jump Parker had made a thousand times.

He’d lost people before. He’d survived. But if something happened to Parker or Hardison? Eliot wasn’t sure how he’d come back from that.   


Parker’s face melted from anger to concern, and she patted the couch beside her. “Sit.”

“You need ice,” Eliot protested, but Hardison was pushing him onto the couch and really, he was too tired to fight it.   


Parker pulled his arm around her and cuddled up next to him. “Ice can wait. My knee won’t get any more sprained sitting here.”   


Hardison sat on his other side, draping his arm along the back of the couch to wrap around both Eliot and Parker. It was steadying, being between them, and not for the first time, Eliot marveled at how the hell they’d all just...come together. How he hadn’t even known them a few years ago and now, he couldn’t imagine his life without them.

“I’m fine,” Parker said, her voice slightly muffled. “Now will you stop yelling at me just because you’re scared?”   


“I’m sorry,” Eliot said. “I’m not used to you being the one that scares me.”   


“Seriously?” Hardison gave him a bewildered look. “She jumps off buildings for fun.”

“Yes, but I jump off buildings _safely_ ,” Parker said.   


“Usually,” Eliot said, because they had a very recent incident that proved otherwise.

Parker stuck her tongue out at him. “Usually.”   


“It’s her job,” Eliot said to Hardison. “I trust you to get into any computer system we need, I trust her to jump off buildings and land on two feet.”

It was a simplified explanation, yes, but it got the crux of the problem.   


“You forgot part of it,” Parker said. 

“What’d I forget?” Eliot asked.   


Parker nestled into his shoulder and reached around him to grab Hardison’s free hand. “When something goes wrong, I trust you two to catch me.”   


“We didn’t--” Eliot began.   


“You _did_.” Parker poked him. “You were right there to get me out.”

It didn’t seem like it should’ve made him feel better, but it did: the reminder that none of them worked alone anymore. They were a unit, a team, and when one of them stumbled, the other two were right there to pick them back up.

Eliot cleared his throat. “We still need to wrap your knee and ankle.”   


“They’re elevated. It’s fine,” Parker said. “Can’t you just sit with me for a little longer?”   


Eliot wanted to argue--he really _should_ get ice and bandages for her--but Parker and Hardison had him pinned and neither showed any sign of letting go.

“Fine,” he grumbled. “A little longer.”   


Parker made a happy noise and nuzzled closer.  


“Good,” Hardison said, and rested his cheek on Eliot’s head. “I’m comfortable here.” 

Eliot closed his eyes, and let himself feel loved.  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
